Raised by Austria
by Morrigan Mortis
Summary: What if Austria raised Harry Potter? Manipulative&Evil!Dumbledore , Smart&Neutral!Harry . Contains Dumbledore Bashing , Ronald , Ginny & Molly Weasley Bashing! *ON HIATUS*
1. Information

Austria raised Harry Potter until he is old enough to fight against Voldemort . By the way Silent_Sadist is me from Wattpad .

ManipulativeEvil!Dumbledoor , SmartNeutral!Harry and contains Ronald , Ginny Molly Weasley bashing!


	2. Prologue

In the town of Vienna on Austria . An infant was left in front of a doorstep . The infant's name is Harry Potter , he was left their on purpose by a witch name Minerva Mcganogall so that the boy can live a happy life .

Minerva left the infant Harry so that Dumbledore can't manipulate the boy in the future easily . Minerva is now happy that the " boy who lived " will atleast have a happy life to live on .


	3. Chapter 1

4 years later

A four years old Hadrian (Harry) is running around trying to hide from his father Roderich ( Austria ) so that he can't have a bath and so that he can have some fun first . He knows that his vati (father) has no sense of direction that is why he has the advantage .

Roderich did not regret when he adopted Hadrian . Ever since Elizabeta and him got divorce he felt lonely to his home , but now that Hadrian is now his adopted son he felt happy and not lonely anymore .

Even though that he knows what trouble he can get from raising Hadrian , he didn't mind it because for Roderich Harry is a miracle that came from his lonely and immortal life .

~Flashbacks~

Ausria's POV

I was just finishing playing the piano but was stop when I heard whining outside . I quickly get up and went to the door . When I open the door , I was suprised . An infant was crying at my doorstep . Who on earth would leave an infant outside I thought . I carefully scoop the child and went inside . The infant stopped crying when I scoop it carefully . After closing the door I went to the living room and gently put the infant down whlie thinking what to do . The infant cries again and a note was dropped . I took the note and read it .

The infant's name is Harry James Potter please take care of him . He is now one year old .

Thank You

After reading the note I examine the infant's face . Something caught my attention , a scar was in the infant's right forehead but not just any scar but a lightning bolt scar .

I tried rocking the infant but that was no effect then suddenly I remembered something maybe the infant is hungry so I put him back at the couch and went to the kitchen to heat some milk .

When the milk is now hot enough I went to my room and got some clean cloth and soak it with the milk . I put soaked cloth in Harry's mouth hoping he would drink it and was relef when he started sucking it . After Harry sucking the milk from the cloth . I gently put him on my shoulder and pat his back . Harry is now asleep after he burped . I carry him to my bedroom and carefully put him down at my bed . I change my clothes for my sleeping clothes and carefully layed my body beside to the sleeping infant thinking buying some supply tomorrow for Harry .


	4. Chapter 2

~In the Wizarding World~

Albus Dumbledore is still panicking because the " Boy who Lived " is still missing . The boy has gone missing for 4 years now . He search all of England (By the way I am not pervert , if you know what I mean *wriggles eyebrows*) to find the boy but luck was not with him . While Minerva just secretly smirk at Albus thinking it is now hard for him to control the boy . It's been 4 years already since she left the boy at Vienna thanks to the help from her former professor , Professor Kirkland she thought .

~Minerva's Flashback~

We were discussing about where to send the " Boy who Lived " . Albus suggested that the boy must be sent to his blood relatives which are the " Dursley's " from what I heard from Severus they are one of the worst muggles . Severus knew Petunia Dursley which is Lily Potter's older sister . Petunia hated things that involves magic . Petunia even hated Lily because she was a witch and calls her a freak .

Even though that Severus hated James Potter because of their past . He still care a little for Harry because he was Lily's child . That means he still cared for Lily by caring a little for the child .

Severus gave Alblus a glare that says "I hate you" or something . Albus didn't care about Severus' glare and announce that the child will be sent to the "Dursley's" .

After finishing our meeting me and Dumbledore went to the Privet Drive where the Dursley's live and waited for Hagrid to bring the child . When Hagrid arrive he carefully gave the child to Albus . Albus carefully took the child from Hagrid's arms and lay him down at the Dursley's doorstep trying not to wake him up , Albus took something out from his pocket and lay it beside the child . Albus starts walking until he dissapears while Hagrid already left . When I was going to morph to my animangus form I suddenly think about the child so I went to the child and carefully took him and use a silencing charm and apparation and went to my former professor's house .


	5. Chapter 3

~At the World Conference Meeting~

The meeting was held in London at England's place . It was just gonna be a normal meeting when the chaos happened . Everyone was arguing and mostly fighting so that means England and France are strangaling each other while America is laughing at them , Italy is waving his white flag , Prussia is annoying Austria while Hungary is preparing her frying pan to hit Prussia , Russia is running away from his little sister Belarus who wants to become one with him while Russia is shouting " Go Away " many times , South Korea is claiming Japan and China's breast , the Nordics are arguing especially Denmark and Norway and also Iceland , and Spain fawning over Romano and accidentally pulls his curl causing Spain to be headbutted by Romano and calls him a pervert .

Germany cannot handle it anymore so he shut everyone up especially France , England , and America and told them to take their sits so that the meeting can start . Everyone obeyed Germany's order and started their meeting .

~After the World Conference Meeting~

England Pov

The meeting was now finish so everyone quickly took their things and left . The only one left is England so he hurriedly pack all of his things and left the meeting room and lock it before leaving . After locking the meeting room he hurriedly left the building and called a cab to take him home so that he can relax from stress and drink some hot cup of tea .

At Kirkland Manor's Gate

When he arrive at his home he got out of the car and payed the driver . He started walking towards the manor and unlock all of it's security systems ( well not all security systems ) and went in .


	6. Chapter 4

At Kirkland Manor

Minerva apparate at the place just in time . She went to the manor to her former professor and knock at the door waiting for it to be open . The door was opened by a man with wild blond hair , emerald green eyes and a thick eyebrows that looks like a caterpillar from a far . The man was wearing an annoyed face but was gone when he saw who disturb him , he let the person in and close the door not bothering to look at a bundle the woman was carrying . He led her to the living room and offers her tea which she accepted and ask her , what are you doing her Minerva ? .

The woman had stopped drinking the tea and only said one word " Voldermort " . The man's skin began to pale when it was stop by a child whining coming from the bundle . He stared at the child and took it from the couch and began rocking it so that it will stop crying . He ask the woman why is there a child in her care .

The woman explain everything at the man about the boy and everything what had happened . The man felt rage when Minerva told him that Albus wants to control the child in the future so that is why he wants to send the boy to his abusive muggle relatives . The woman beg to the man named Arthur Kirkland to take care of Harry Potter but Arthur decline it because he doesn't want to be hurt again but he suggested to send the child from one of his collagues.


End file.
